Return and promise
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash returns and fufills a promise to Max.


**Return and a promise**

Ash Ketchum stood at the edge of Pallet town after 5 years training. Ash's Pikachu was still naturally on his shoulder. Ash's other pokemon were back to in their pokeball's in a bag. Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle hadn't evolved as they wanted to stay the same. However Ash's Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Gible, Scraggy, Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Boldore and Palpitoad were fully evolved now. Ash also had his Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Neganda and Mudsdale from Alola with the others. Ash also got his Pidgeot, Lapras, Goodra, Greninja, Haunter (Gengar), Primeape and Butterfree back and had them training.

Ash had also captured and raised several new pokemon including an Arcanine, Alakazam, Dragonite, Cloyster, Machamp, Arbok, Clefable, Dodrio, Dugtrio, Marowak, Golem, Steelix, Electrode, Magnezone, Electivire, Magmortar, Metagross, Skarmory, Hitmontop, Umbreon, Fearow, Starmie, Jellicent (blue), Conkledurr, Sawk, Throh, Meinshao, Liepard, Bisharp, Swoobat, Scolipiede, Leafeon, Rampardos, Lanturn, Foretress, Miltank, Poliwrath, Ampharos, Victreebel, Dusknoir, Golurk, Zebstrika, Banette, Mighytena, Hariyama, Salamence, Haxorous, Hydreigon, Beartic, Wishcash, Manectric, Dragalge, Clawtizer, Tyrantrum, Kangskhan, Liligant, Stoutland, Weavile, Honchkrow, Aeigslash, Barbaricle, Gogoat, Drampa, Turtonator, Araquanid, Minior, Bewar, Gallade, Ribombee, Toucannon and Tropius.

Ash then walked slowly to Oak's lab. Where he had sent a letter to Gary, May, Brock, Max, Misty, Iris, Dawn, Cilian, Serena, Clemont, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie and Gladion. He knew they would appear. Oak and Delia stood with the group of assembled people. All were suspicious of who would appear. Bonnie had come with Clemont too.

Ash then walked to the lab. He waited a little while preparing for what all the others would say.

''Hey there is someone over there.'' Gary announced when he saw the figure. Ash gradually emerged to the lab garden. All his friends were amazed at his return. It had been 5 years since they saw or heard from Ash.

''Ash can we battle?'' Max asked excitedly. May pulled him back but Ash said of course they could.

''1 on 1 Max.'' Ash said back opening the bag of pokeball's.

''Fine Sceptile go.'' Max said throwing the pokeball for his starter. Max Sceptile looked really strong as it appeared on the field.

''I choose you.'' Ash said throwing a pokeball. His Dodrio appeared opposite Max's Sceptile.

''Sceptile use dragon-claw.'' Max's Sceptile charged forwards at Dodrio it's claws glowing green.

''Dodrio use agility. Then use drill-peck.'' Dodrio leapt away from the dragon-claw leaving a confused Sceptile. Then re appeared and all three beaks twirling it pecked at Sceptile sending the grass type back.

''Use giga-drain.'' Max called out. Sceptile got close to Dodrio it's back glowing and from the orbs on it's back drained Dodrio's energy.

''Dodrio use hyper-beam.'' Dodrio blasted Sceptile with a powerful hyper-beam from all three heads and it sent the grass type flying knocking it out straight away. Max ran to help his starter pokemon.

''Ash how did you get that Dodrio so strong?'' All his friends asked. Max recalled Sceptile and told it to rest hard and it fought well. Ash then threw out the group of pokemon.

Ash's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Muk, Primeape, Kingler, Tauros (30), Gengar, Lapras, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Heracross, Donphan, Noctowl, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Glalie, Crawdant, Torterra, Infernape, Garchomp, Gliscor, Floatzel, Staraptor, Serperior, Samurott, Emboar, Unfeazent, Scrafty, Levanny, Gigalith, Seismatoad, Noivern, Hawlucha, Greninja, Goodra, Talonflame, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Neganda, Musdale, Dragonite, Cloyster, Machamp, Arbok, Clefable, Dodrio, Dugtrio, Marowak, Golem, Steelix, Electrode, Magnezone, Electivire, Magmortar, Metagross, Skarmory, Hitmontop, Umbreon, Fearow, Starmie, Jellicent (blue), Conkledurr, Sawk, Throh, Meinshao, Liepard, Bisharp, Swoobat, Scolipiede, Leafeon, Rampardos, Lanturn, Foretress, Miltank, Poliwrath, Ampharos, Victreebel, Dusknoir, Golurk, Zebstrika, Banette, Mighytena, Hariyama, Salamence, Haxorous, Hydreigon, Beartic, Wishcash, Manectric, Dragalge, Clawtizer, Tyrantrum, Kangskhan, Liligant, Stoutland, Weavile, Honchkrow, Aeigslash, Barbaricle, Gogoat, Drampa, Turtonator, Araquanid, Minior, Bewar, Gallade, Ribombee, Toucannon and Tropius all appeared in a large area of the garden.

Ash's friends were amazed at all the pokemon Ash had raised. Ash then told his friends how some of the new pokemon had been abandoned like Meinshao and then Ash explained how he had rasied the pokemon. Ash and his pokemon went too relax.

''Ash I want a rematch from the Johto league.'' Gary said to his former rival. Ash and his pokemon got ready for a rematch however Oak called a stop to it.

Ash and his pokemon then went to relaxing and the water types jumped into the lake. Ash's Cloyster was at the depths it was cooler down there. Misty got jealous of Ash's water types. Ash had a thought and then he decided what to do.

''It's good to be back.'' Ash thought as he saw his friends. Ash and the other pokemon were about to tell his friends he would build a training base back in Pallet town.

Ash then told his friends and family his plan. They all agreed it would be a good idea. Ash then went to find a plot of land with Pikachu. Ash also said he would help orphaned pokemon.

Ash then told his pokemon to wait for him and Pikachu. Ash's friends raced after him and then tried to drag him back to the lab to do his explaining.


End file.
